


Four bite sized pieces of fic

by Trams



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trams/pseuds/Trams
Summary: Four drabbles written as a distraction





	Four bite sized pieces of fic

The yellowing pages of his book were dappled in sunlight, a warm breeze rustled the branches above them and the shadows made by the leaves moved slowly. Goody heard Billy turn a page in his own book, the soft sound of paper scraping against paper, before moving his head a little bit where it lay resting on Goody’s stomach, it was a warm comforting weight. Goody was rubbing Billy’s soft hair between two fingers and held his own book in his other hand. Letting out a content sigh he closed his eyes briefly, enjoying this feeling of peace and happiness.

*

“What do you think?” Billy asked, tiniest hint of insecurity. Goody realized he’d been quiet for too long. Billy stood in front of Goody, naked except for tight boxers and the black pumps, lethal-looking stilettos with their tall heels.  
Instead of answering Goody walked up to him. Billy was taller than him now, but still let Goody lay him down on the bed. He shivered as Goody ran reverent hands down Billy’s smooth skin and muscled legs. He lifted Billy’s foot, cradling it, and looked up at Billy’s face, noting the flush on his face.  
“Stunning, breathtaking, gorgeous,” Goody whispered.

*

The fire crackled, the air filled with the sound of crickets. Above them stars dotted the dark sky, like freckles or uncooked rice spilled out across a dark piece of cloth. They lay on their backs so close together their bodies were pressed against each other. They passed a cigarette back and forth. Billy’s eyes drifted close, and he felt Goody’s hand move to his thigh, quite high up on his thigh too. Billy exhaled the smoke he’d just started to inhale. Feeling a sudden urge to laugh he succumbed to it. A carefree, happy laugh, joined by Goody’s laughter.

* 

Billy was panting, his whole body trembling Goody discovered when he put his hands on him.  
“It was just a dream,” Goody said. Voice calm and trying to capture Billy’s gaze, but his eyes were flitting all over the place and refusing to focus.  
Goody gently put his hand on the back of Billy’s head, and pulled him in close. Close enough to lean their foreheads together, for their noses to bump.  
Soon Billy started to calm down, and beautiful brown eyes met Goody’s. But even after the trembling had stopped, they just sat there looking into each other’s eyes. 


End file.
